Le journal Facebook de Lily Evans
by Temperance18
Summary: Le journal Facebook de Lily Evans... envahit par James Potter


Le journal Facebook de Lily Evans

Partie 1

Lily Evans vient de s'inscrire sur Facebook. Suggérez-lui des amis.

Lily Evans est désormais amie avec Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Mary McDonald, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Severus Rogue, Amos Diggory et 164 autres personnes.

Vous avez 171 notifications en attente:

Sirius Black vous suggère James Potter comme ami

Peter Pettigrow vous suggère James Potter comme ami

Remus Lupin vous suggère James Potter comme ami

Mary McDonald vous suggère James Potter comme ami

Amos Diggory vous suggère James Potter comme ami

…

164 autres suggestions similaires

…

Severus Rogue vous déconseille James Potter comme ami

Messagerie:

De Lily Evans à Alice Longbottom

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suggères Potter en ami?!"

Vu à 21:04

De Alice Longbottom à Lily Evans

"Je n'y peux rien! Il a ensorcelé tous les comptes facebook de ta liste d'amis pour que chacun t'envoi sa suggestion d'amitié"

Vu à 21:06

De Lily Evans à Alice Longbottom

"Quel crétin! Mais bizarrement, il n'y a que celle à partir du compte de Severus qui n'a pas fonctionné…"

Vu à 21:14

Vous avez 194 messages:

De James Potter à Lily Evans

Ajoute moi s'il-te-pl…

De James Potter à Lily Evans

Ajoute moi s'il-te-pl…

De James Potter à Lily Evans

Ajoute moi s'il-te-pl…

De James Potter à Lily Evans

Ajoute moi s'il-te-pl…

Et 190 messages similaires.

Vous avez 27 demandes d'ajout à la liste d'amis:

James Potter

James Charles Potter

James Cornedrue Potter

James Maraudeur Potter

James Gryffondor Potter

James Evans-Potter

James Potter-Evans

James P.

J. Potter

Et 18 autres demandes d'ajout à la liste d'amis

De Lily Evans à Remus Lupin:

"Tu ne peux vraiment pas demander à Potter de se calmer, Remus?"

Vu à 18:57

De Remus Lupin à Lily Evans:

"Je suis vraiment navré Lily mais il est intenable. Je te conseillerais donc de l'accepter en tant qu'ami. Peut-être qu'il se calmera…"

Vu à 18:58

Lily Evans est désormais ami avec James Potter

James Potter à 19:01: C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie Lily

James Potter à 19:02: Tu sais pas à quel point tu me fais plaisir!

James Potter à 19:03: Je suis tellement heureux en ce moment!

James Potter à 19:04: Ah, Lily!

…

James Potter à 23:59: Au fait, tu veux pas sortir avec moi?

De Lily Evans à Remus Lupin:

"Tu m'avais dit qu'il allait se calmer si je l'acceptais en tant qu'ami! Il vient de me laisser 300 commentaires à lui tout seul sur la publication disant que nous sommes désormais ami. Il m'a exactement laissé un message toutes les minutes de toute la soirée d'hier. J'ai encore le petit bruit caractéristique de l'annonce de nouvelles notifications qui résonne dans ma tête. Je te déteste!"

Vu à 07:30

De Remus Lupin à Lily Evans:

"Toutes mes excuses! J'espère qu'il se calmera par la suite…"

Vu à 07:35

Lily Evans est désormais fan de "Potions"

Lily Evans est désormais fan de "Bibliothèque"

Et 4 autres activités similaires

Lily Evans a écrit sur le mur de Severus Rogue: "Félicitations pour ton dernier Optimal en Potions. Je savais que tu allais y arriver!"

Severus Rogue aime ça/James Potter déteste ça

Vous avez 44 notifications en attente:

James Potter aime votre photo

James Potter a commenté votre photo

James Potter aime votre photo

James Potter a commenté votre photo

James Potter aime votre photo

James Potter a commenté votre photo

James Potter aime votre photo

James Potter a commenté votre photo

James Potter aime votre photo

James Potter a commenté votre photo

James Potter aime votre photo

James Potter a commenté votre photo

James Potter aime votre photo

James Potter a commenté votre photo

Et 30 autres notifications similaires

De Lily Evans à Alice Longbottom

"Il va finir par me tuer! C'est pire qu'un virus informatique ce type!

Vu à 19:37

De Alice Longbottom à Lily Evans

"Courage! Ignore-le et cela devrait finir par se calmer. Il est encore tout excité du fait que tu l'as accepté dans tes amis sans doute"

Vu à 19:41

Lily Evans a écrit: "A vraiment passé une sale journée…"

James Potter a commenté: "… parce que Jamesie chéri n'était pas là".

Lily Evans a commenté: "Tu rêves Potter! C'est justement parce que j'ai vu ta salle tête que j'ai passé une sale journée!"

James Potter a commenté: "J'étais malade aujourd'hui et tu ne m'as pas vu! Donc c'est moi qui ait raison!"

Lily Evans a commenté: "Cause toujours!"

James Potter a commenté: "Mais plus sérieusement, il y a quelque chose qui va pas?"

Lily Evans a commenté: "Cela ne te regarde pas."

James Potter a commenté: "Je t'attends en MP si tu veux en parler"

De Lily Evans à James Potter:

"C'est à cause de ma sœur…"

Vu 19:01:35

James Potter à Lily Evans

"Raconte-moi…"

Vu à 19:01:48

De Alice Longbottom à Lily Evans

"Je peux savoir ce que tu as fais de ta soirée? Je ne t'ai même pas vu une minute…"

Vu à 23:51

De Lily Evans à Alice Longbottom

"J'ai discuté toute la soirée avec Potter…"

Vu à 23:52

De Alice Longbottom à Lily Evans

"Et?"

Vu à 23:54

De Lily Evans à Alice Longbottom

" J'ai parlé avec lui de mes petits tracas avec Pétunia. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit d'aller lui parler comme ça. C'est peut-être son sérieux sur mon statut qui a éveillé ma curiosité. Enfin, je ne sais pas… Mais on a passé la soirée à parler sérieusement de tout et de rien."

Vu à 23:57

De Alice Longbottom à Lily Evans

"Je suppose que quelque chose est en train de changer alors étant donné que cela a l'air de t'avoir plu ;-)"

Vu à 23:59

Lily Evans a été identifié sur la photo "Harry James Potter" par James Potter

Mr Evans et Mme Evans aiment ça

James Potter a écrit sur le mur de Lily Evans: "Tu as vu la photo où je t'ai identifié? C'est notre futur fils! J'ai utilisé un logiciel pour la faire en croisant nos photos de profils. Il est beau hein? Beau et unique comme toi! Même tes parents ont aimé la photo!"

Mr Evans a écrit sur le mur de Lily Evans: "Comment vas-tu ma chérie? Ta mère et moi sommes impatient de rencontrer ton petit-ami, ce fameux James Potter. Tu nous l'avais caché, hein ;-) Invite le donc à la maison pour les prochaines vacances. Bisous"

Lily Evans a écrit sur le mur de James Potter: "Je vais te tuer, Potter! Fais tes prières!"

Partie 2

De Remus Lupin à Lily Evans:

"Tu ne penses pas que tu y as été un peu fort, Lily?"

Vu à 10:01

De Lily Evans à Remus Lupin:

"Cet imbécile l'a bien mérité!"

Vu à 10:03

De Remus Lupin à Lily Evans:

"Je concède qu'il a dépassé les bornes cette fois-ci mais quand même… trois jours forcés à l'infirmerie pour lui"

Vu à 10:05

De Lily Evans à Remus Lupin:

"Trois jours de vacances pour moi"

Vu à 10:06

James Potter a écrit sur le mur de Lily Evans: "Pardonne-moi, Lily!"

Messagerie:

James Potter vous a envoyé un message:

"Pardonne-moi, Lily!"

Vu à 15:31

James Potter vous a envoyé un message:

"Pardonne-moi, Lily!"

Vu à 15:32

James Potter vous a envoyé un message:

"Pardonne-moi, Lily!"

Vu à 15:33

Et 63 autres messages de James Potter

Lily Evans a écrit: "Comment se débarrasser d'une po(ule)tter?"

James Potter a commenté: "Pardonne-moi, Lily!"

James Potter a commenté: "Pardonne-moi, Lily!"

James Potter a commenté: "Pardonne-moi, Lily!"

James Potter a commenté: "Pardonne-moi, Li… Hey! Mais c'est pas drôle ton jeu de mots avec mon nom…"

Lily Evans a commenté: "Pour moi si!"

James Potter a commenté: "Si tu voulais jouer, il fallait le dire plutôt Lily-jolie. Que tu es adorable! 3"

Lily Evans est désormais fan des "Maraudeurs"

Lily Evans est désormais fan de "James Potter"

Lily Evans est désormais fan de "Offrir une bouteille de shampoing à Rogue"

Lily Evans est désormais en couple avec James Potter.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et 59 autres personnes aiment ça

Lily Evans a écrit sur le mur de James Potter: "POTTER! SI TU PIRATES ENCORE MON COMPTE FACEBOOK, JE TE VIRE DE MA LISTE D'AMIS ET DE MA VIE!"

James Potter a écrit sur le mur de Lily Evans: "Je suis plus à ça près… Pauvre de moi!"

Lily Evans a écrit sur le mur de James Potter: "Je vais vraiment finir par demander une mesure d'éloignement à McGonagall!"

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

De Lily Evans à Remus Lupin:

"J'arrive pas à le croire! Potter me fiche enfin la paix!"

Vu à 14:07

De Remus Lupin à Lily Evans:

"Ta demande d'éloignement (même si elle n'était pas possible) lui a vraiment fichu la trouille. Il a dit, je cite:" Je ne pourrais pas vivre loin de Lily. Mais si c'est ce qu'elle veut vraiment, je me tiendrais loin d'elle""

Vu à 14:10

De Lily Evans à Remus Lupin:

"Aurait-il enfin mûri?"

Vu à 14:16

De Remus Lupin à Lily Evans:

"C'est à toi de voir…"

Vu à 14:20

De Lily Evans à Remus Lupin:

"… D'accord, j'accepte de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Nous verrons donc cela."

Vu à 14:30

Lily Evans a publié dans le groupe de Gryffondor: "Message d'attention au fan club de James Potter! La prochaine ou les prochaines qui s'amuse(nt) encore à passer la soirée dans la salle commune en observant James Potter sans arrêt tout en gloussant se verra/verront coller en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année! Vous troublez la quiétude de la salle commune, pardi!"

James Potter a écrit sur le mur de Lily Evans: "Lily, tu es la plus belle! J'aime quand tu es jalouse!"

Lily Evans a écrit sur le mur de James Potter: "Je ne suis PAS jalouse Potter! Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité!"

James Potter a écrit sur le mur de Lily Evans: "Je sais que tu m'aimes, Lily! Tu n'es pas obligé de le cacher, tu sais…"

De Lily Evans à Remus Lupin:

"Je retire ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois…"

Vu à 18:25

Partie 3

Quelques jours plus tard…

Messagerie:

De James Potter à Lily Evans:

"Je ne t'envoi pas ce message pour t'embêter Lily (et je suis encore désolé pour la dernière fois!) mais il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine depuis quelques jours. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas changé ta situation amoureuse sur facebook? Parce que tu es toujours noté "en couple" avec moi".

Vu à 15:37

Lily Evans est passé de "en couple" à "c'est compliqué".

Messagerie:

De Lily Evans à James Potter:

"Est-ce que c'est mieux comme ça?"

Vu à 15:45

De James Potter à Lily Evans:

"Tu pouvais le rester! Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas changé…"

Vu à 16:01

De Lily Evans à James Potter:

"Il y a certaines choses qu'une personne ne peut pas expliquer comme ça, Potter"

Vu à 16:03

De James Potter à Lily Evans:

"Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu vas dire oui si je te pose une 'certaine question'?"

Vu à 16:17

De Lily Evans à James Potter:

"Absolument pas, Potter. Mais je t'accorde du temps pour que tu me prouves que tu n'es pas le crétin irrécupérable que je pense que tu es…"

Sirius Black a écrit: "Retrouvez un de ses meilleurs amis évanoui dans la chambre. Check! Lily Evans, que lui as-tu fait?!"

Remus Lupin aime ça

James Potter: Tu étais vraiment obligé de marqué ça sur Facebook?! Espèce de sac à puces!

Lily Evans: Je ne vois absolument pas quelle serait mon implication dans cette affaire, Black…

Sirius Black: Si tu voulais que je te rafraichisse la mémoire, il fallait le dire Evans!"

PoudlardMagazine: "Venez découvrir en exclusivité notre numéro de ce mois-ci où une source anonyme nous a livré le contenu de la messagerie privé de la Préfète-en-Chef, Lily Evans. A partir de là, nous avons pu constaté que la jeune fille aurait "enfin" cédé aux avances de James Potter. Mesdames, sortez vos mouchoirs!"

Sirius Black aime ça

PoudlardMagazine: Nous aimerions que nos sources ne se dévoilent pas au grand public, Monsieur Black.

Lily Evans: JE SAVAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT TOI, BLACK! JE TE COLLE EN RETENUE POUR LE RESTANT DE L'ANNEE!

Remus Lupin: Tu n'as vraiment pas été malin sur ce coup, Patmol…

James Potter: Mes espoirs sont ruinés à présent…

Sirius Black: JE ROMPS MON CONTRAT AVEC VOTRE TORCHON PUISQUE VOUS N'ETES MEME PAS CAPABLE DE GARDER NOTRE ANONYMAT

PoudlardMagazine: Vous perdrez donc votre pourcentage sur le montant total de nos ventes!

Edit PoudlardMagazine: Votre contrat vient d'être brûlé.

Peter Pettigrow: J'espère pour toi que leur montant n'était pas si élever que cela…

Sirius Black: Justement… Ils viennent de faire leur chiffre d'affaires de l'année avec ce numéro. Et m****!

Lily Evans a écrit: "Ne sais absolument pas jusqu'où la bêtise humaine pourrait aller…"

James Potter: Je ne suis absolument pas comme ça, Lily!

Lily Evans: Très bien, j'y consens. Mais c'est la dernière fois Potter!"

James Potter aime ça

Lily Evans a été identifiée dans l'album de James Potter "Promenade au bord du lac"

James Potter était à Pré-au-Lard avec Lily Evans aujourd'hui à 10:56

Lily Evans a écrit: "Les ASPICs approchent… Au secours!"

James Potter: Courage, tu vas y arriver comme toujours!

Lily Evans aime ça

Lily Evans était à Soirée relax avant les ASPICs avec James Potter

Sirius Black: Vous étiez plus que relax d'ailleurs! Qui s'est bécoté pendant deux heures dans un coin sombre de la salle commune?!

Peter Pettigrow aime ça

Remus Lupin: Je pense que tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ça…

Lily Evans: Black! Grrr! Je te conseille vivement de retirer ton commentaire!

Sirius Black: Du calme, Lily-la-tigresse!

James Potter: Je m'en occupe, Lily!

Sirius Black a écrit: Ouaf

Remus Lupin: Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait exactement?

James Potter: Disons qu'il sera obligé de manger dans une gamelle et de marcher à quatre pattes pendant quelques jours.

Peter Pettigrow: Quand même…

Fan club de Sirius Black a écrit: Avis à la population poudlarienne, AVEZ-VOUS VU SIRIUS BLACK?!

James Potter à écrit: Bonne chance à tous pour les ASPICs et surtout à toi, Lily!

Lily Evans et Remus Lupin aiment ça

Lily Evans: Bonne chance à toi aussi!

Deux semaines plus tard

James Potter a écrit: "Enfin la fin de ces maudits examens! Et quelle magnifique journée avec Lily Evans"

Lily Evans aime ça

Lily Evans: Pour moi aussi, James!

James Potter: Tu veux sortir avec moi Lily?

Lily Evans: Viens me le demander en face alors et je te dirais oui!

Lily Evans est passé de "c'est compliqué" à "en couple avec James Potter"

James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et 86 autres personnes aiment ça

James Potter: Je t'aime, Lily!

Lily Evans: Je t'aime aussi!

James Potter a écrit: "Est le plus heureux des sorciers!"

Remus Lupin aime ça


End file.
